La culpa se suelta, no se vomita Harco
by bxyofsxtxn
Summary: ¿Haz querido cargar con el peso de tu bando al terminar la guerra? Eso te a desgarrado el alma y la mente, haciéndote responsable de acciones en las que no estuviste ni presente. En la comida no se encuentra la culpa y por ello no tendrías porque vomitarla.
1. 01

El comedor se encontraba lleno, algo que extrañaba a Harry, ya que después de la guerra no creía que muchos padres quisieran mandar de regreso a sus hijos a Hogwarts.

Todos platicaba alegremente, amigos que se extrañaban y gente que se acababan de conocer, el ambiente era alegre a su alrededor, pero no sentía la necesidad de meterse en el.

En silencio se encontraba escuchando las charlas entre sus amigos, empezó a servirse un poco de lo que esa noche seria su cena. Unos simples panes tostados con un poco de fruta.

Listo para comenzar a comer levanto su vista hacia enfrente, topándose con un Draco Malfoy decaído. Por un momento algo se removió en su interior al ver en lo que se había convertido el chico que años atrás andaba con la frente en alto y una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

Rápidamente se reprendió de sus pensamientos y pensó que esa escena, como los gestos de Draco eran normales, porque aunque él y su madre se habían salvado de Azkaban, Lucius no corrió con su misma suerte, ahorita posiblemente estaba prisionero esperando su condena, el beso del dementor. Pero aun sin quitarle la vista de encima, rápidamente su mirada se dirigió hacia su plato, el cual contenía unas cuantas fresas y a su lado un pequeño vaso con jugo.

Nuevamente tuvo que llamarse la atención, pudiéndose ignorar a Draco, no estaba haciendo nada malo y quizás como él, esa noche el apetito ni era mucho, así que restandole importancia al tema, se decidió en volver a su comida, empezando a darle unas cuantas mordidas al pan, comía escuchando como Ron contaba el momento en el que él y Hermione se besaron, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginarlo, a la vez que varios soltaban leves ricillas de ternura, eso lo hizo viajar hacia el recuerdo de su beso con Ginny.

En su lugar, Draco sentía una mirada sobre él, sabía de quien se trataba, Potter. Seguramente se encontraba analizandolo, señalandolo y cuestionandolo. Tampoco se sorprendería que junto sus amigos, se burlaran de él y su apariencia, señalando cada uno de los defectos físicos que poseía y como antes de clases se había vuelto horrible.

Apreto su mano queriendo distraerse para no romperse. Es lo que más se merecía, críticas y señalamiento, era una mierda por dentro y por fuera después de todo.

Frustrado de la situación, introdujo en su boca las pocas fresas frente a él, mordiendolas rápidamente para tragar.

Habiendo sentido que pasaron por su garganta se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a desaparecer de ese ambiente horrible.

Harry al haber terminado el primer pan tostado y la mitad del segundo, con curiosidad dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia Draco, pero se llevo una leve decepción al notar que este ya no se encontraba en su lugar y su plato resaltaba al estar completamente vació. Se le hacía extraño que alguien terminará tan rápido y que así como acababa se marchará, esperaba que quizás se quedara con sus amigos, pero estos parecían no notar su ausencia.

Negando levemente hacia si mismo, trato de concentrarse en terminar sus alimentos.

Se encontraba viéndose frente al espejo del baño del primer piso, su mirada viajaba desde sus clavículas hasta su cadera. Aunque realmente su vista trastornada le hacía creer que sus clavículas empezaban a desaparecer por culpa de la grasa. Con cierto temblor en sus manos emprendió marcha para desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa y a la vez que la desfajaba.

Con cada boton saliente sentía como sus lagrimas golpeaban, mientras que en su cabeza las voces reían fuertemente en burla por ser tan asqueroso, como se atrevía siquiera a desvestirse en ese lugar.

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos al desabrochar el último botón, tenía miedo de abrirlos y descubrir lo que frente a él se encontraba, con miedo fue abriendoloso lentamente, hasta finalmente verse por completo y la expresión de su boca solo fuera de disgusto, la grasa resaltaba principalmente en su abdomen descubierto, poso sus manos sobre el y con las manos temblando empezo a darse leves caricias, como si tuviera miedo de lo que ahí se encontraba. Con cuidado trato de agarrar un pedazo de grasa inexistente, pero que ante sus ojos ahí se encontraba reflejado en el espejo, un asqueroso bulto que solo confirma su fealdad. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin permiso alguno, ¿esto es lo que merecía por seguir con vida?

—Draco, sabes que te encuentras bien, no? Eres delgado, no entiendo la necesidad de hacer eso.– Hablo, Myrtle con cierta preocupación en su voz mientras se acercaba sin invadir su espacio personal.

El chico la volteo a ver con sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas y con un semblante que parecía contener enojo combinado con tristeza, aun así, el fantasma decidió seguir enumerando los buenos rasgos con los que contaba. Draco la ignoro, no quería que estuvieran diciéndole lo bien que estaba, es lo que menos quería, saber que estaba bien, cuando debería estar muerto posiblemente.

Trato de ignorarla, pero la chica parecía no querer deternerse, repitiendo lo lindo que era, como muchas estarían a sus pies si su actitud cambiada y mucha más opiniones innecesarias. Conforme más grande hacia a lista, más incrementaba su enojo interno.

Antes sin darle tiempo a pensar, estrello con enojo su mano en el espejo, causando una exaltación de miedo en Myrtle, la chica le miro, parecía querer decirle algo, pero volvió a ignorarla, ¿qué podría decirle? Ella nunca entendería lo mal de la situación.

Claro que no lo entendería si se lo decía, quizás hasta se burlaria de lo estúpido que era, nadie lo entendería, ni ella que también murió por culpa de Voldemort, como muchos otros más habían muerto por su causa, causa que el había apoyado y ahí estaba, se encontraba vivo y hecho una asquerosa masa.

Antes de darle tiempo a que volviera a hablar y lo invadiera con los halagos estúpidos hacia su físico, corrió a uno de los baños que aun contaban con puerta para poder cerrarla y no ser interrumpido, listo para vomitar lo poco que había cenado.

No podía detenerse, su mente no dejaba de susurrarle las grandes y desbordantes masas que esas simples fresas estabana formando en su interior y eso no podía permitirlo.

Debía ser delgado y quizás morir en el intento.

Myrtle le siguió preocupada por la actitud del chico, era peor que años atrás en los que había ido a visitarla. Estaba dispuesta a entrar con él para seguir hablándole y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón o consolarlo, pero antes de poder adentrarse en el cubículo, escucho las leves arcadas del chico y con disgusto plasmado en su rostro se fue alejando, dudosa de dejarlo, pero asqueada de lo que escuchaba.

La escuela se encontraba en silencio, todos habían ya entrado a sus salas comunes, seguramente dispuesto a descansar, mientras, Draco caminada lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapado.

La soledad y la oscuridad lo abrazaban, haciéndole sentir un tanto desesperado por llegar hacia la luz, asustado de encontrarse con los fantasmas que el mismo y el grupo de Voldemort se encargaron de llevar a la muerte.

Sentía que iba perfectamente y con suerte. Durante el camino no se había encontrado con nadie o nada que pudiera disparar su frenética actitud y llamarle la atención y el único riesgo que casi corría al escuchar la voz de los prefectos de Ravenclaw fue esquivado sin llamar atención alguna.

Estaba por respirar hondo y tranquilo, su vista se encontraba sobre esa entrada oscura, aquella que daba inicio al pasillo que lo llevaba a las mazmorras, pero antes de poder sonríer con tranquilidad y de siquiera poner un pie en el, sintió como un cuerpo pequeño chocaba contra el suyo.

Por lo bajo tiro maldiciones, listo para tratar a la defensiva a quien fuera la persona que se entrometia en su camino.

Pero cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia la persona frente a él y en la oscuridad lograron enfocarse en esa melena castaña, vio que se trataba de Granger, la chica parecía estar pensando en lo que iba a decirle, al igual que su semblante cambiaba al que siempre hacía para regañar a la comadreja y todo por encontrarse fuera de cama.

Pero sabiendo que no tenía el tiempo ni el humor de escucharla, no la dejo que abriera la boca y paso de largo queriendo evitar una confrontación que solo lo metería en problemas y empeorará su imagen hacia todos, en una voz neutral decidió solo entregarle un buenas noches de respuesta, apresurando lo más posible su paso, dejando a la chica atrás y con la palabra en la boca.


	2. 2

Todos susurraban al hablar, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, muchos acababan de despertar y haciéndole un favor a su recién activada cabeza, trataban de apaciguar todo el ruido alto que pudieran, otros por educación imitaban sus acciones.

Harry aun no aparecía, cosa común para todos, desde que habían vuelto sabían que no podía dormir por los malos sueños que en la noche lo atacaban. No empeoraban, pero tampoco cesaban, dejando a su compañero despierto largas horas por las noches y logrando conciliar el sueño casi al amanecer. Trataban de ayudarle porque eso podría representarle un problema durante clases, pero por más que hicieran y dijeran, no parecían detenerse, ni un hechizo o poción era de ayuda, así que lo mejor que podían hacer por su amigo era dejarlo descansar tranquilamente cuanto pudiera.

A los 20 minutos, un adormilado Harry se adentró lo más rápido que pudo, sentándose en su lugar de siempre. Frente a él ya se encontraba un plato con huevos revueltos y pan, cortesía de Hermione quien le miraba con una sonrisa casi maternal. En agradecimiento le asintió a la chica y trato de hacer lo que pareció ser una sonrisa.

Aunque no tenia el apetito para comer, sabía que debía hacerlo o solo lograría preocupar a todos a su alrededor. Pero antes de forzarse a ingerir los alimentos, dirigió su vista, buscando inconscientemente a Draco, quien parecía ya haber terminado y se encontraba dispuesto a irse.

Sintiendo una mirada sobre su persona, el rubio volteo en la dirección donde su incomodidad provenía, para su sorpresa se encontró con los ojos verdes de Potter, haciéndole que abriera un poco más los ojos, con lo que parecía un gesto de duda.

Harry al notar que había sido descubierto sintio como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, acción que provocó agachara rápidamente la cabeza hacia el plato.

Draco le restó importancia negando levemente con la cabeza, quizás solo se había quedado absorto viendo un punto lejano de la pared y él solo se había entrometido en el camino.

Rápidamente e ignorando el tema empezó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor, dirigiéndose como siempre a los baños, antes de que tuviera que entrar a clases.

Harry con una preocupación casi imperceptible para él, paso todo el día buscando con la mirada a Draco, no sabía porque, simplemente sentía la necesidad de saber que el rubio se encontraba aun ahí y presente en su estadía en Hogwarts, ya que todos esos días desde que habían vuelto a terminar su último año, lo había notaba algo decaído y alejado de todos, a la vez que creía verlo mucho más delgado y pálido, si es que se podía.

Ginny llego a encontrarlo distraído mientras esta le contaba chismes irrelevantes sobre la vida de varias de sus amigas de otras casas. Cosa que para ella, como su novia no había pasado desapercibido, causando que esta le proporcionara varios regaños por no estarle prestando la atención que merecía.

Después de pasado el tercero llamado de atención, el azabache comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque realmente no se encontraba interesado y mucho menos escuchando realmente cada una de las cosas que la pelirroja decía, él proporcionaba leves comentarios.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por los pasillos del castillo y que sentía que se sentía al borde de gritarle a Ginny, alguien capto su atención, era esa rubia cabellera que tanto se distinguía entre todas las demás.

Quien lo tenía solo pensando en él desde que habían vuelto, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de buscarlo desesperadamente.

Recostado cerca del lago pudo observarlo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el leve viento de otoño moviera su cabello, mientras a sus costados se encontraba Theodore y Blaise, estos parecían charlar animadamente mientras Draco los ignoraba por descansar.

¿Tampoco podra dormir? Se preguntó internamente Harry con preocupación mientras pensaba en un Draco con pesadillas recurrentes que le prohibieran poder cerrar los ojos. El simple pensamiento le disgusto, él no tendría porque pasar por eso, él no lo merecía, merecía paz después de lo que había vivido.

La menor de los Weasley al notar que otra vez Harry se quedaba callado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, estaba dispuesta a llamar nuevamente la atención del moreno. Pero se detuvo al ver que el chico miraba para una dirección exacta esta vez, siguiendo el camino que tenía la mirada de su pareja, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Malfoy. Un leve suspiro salió de si, decidió guardar silencio y seguir hablando, aunque sabía que la ignoraban, no quería interrumpir la linea de pensamientos del chico. Así, avanzaron hasta alejarse de aquel pasillo y volver a recuperar la falsa atención.

Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar, sintiéndose observado. Con cuidado abrió de poco uno de sus ojos, notando que sus amigos charlaban pasando de él.

Con el único ojo abierto recorrió todo lo que pudo y listo para darse por vencido, lo noto, era Potter quien sin disimulo alguno no le quitaba la mirada de encima; no solo él, sus dos amigos quienes creían lo ignoraban, ahora lo observaban con una sonrisa burlesca, que dado el momento en el que el moreno se perdió de sus vistas, no desperdiciaron la oportunidad para comenzar a hacerle burla al chico, ya que sabían de sobra el flechazo que sentía por el niño que vivió desde hace años.

—Vamos, Dragoncito, no te avergüences de que los descubrieramos, mejor hay que festejar que se avecina la boda.– Dijo, Blaise mientras se levantaba para imitar un baile.

Entre risas Theodore imito al moreno, poniéndose de pie para hacerle una invitación a bailar frente a Draco quien no dejeba de verles con notable y fingido enojo.

Los dos chicos lo tomaron de cada brazo y lo hicieron bailar junto a ellos.

Draco como pudo y sin ser muy tosco se zafo de sus enfadosos amigos, regresando nuevamente a recostarse donde hace minutos posaba, ya que no se sentía con el humor y energías para poder toleraros, solo deseando descansar lo que no podía en su habitación.

No entendía que interés tenía cara rajada sobre él, ya no era un mortifago, ni tenía interés de seguir con malas acciones, si es que eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de ese tonto león.

Solo deseaba adelgazar, adelgazar hasta no poder siquiera moverse, castigandose como nadie había querido hacer y quizás así poder dejar de sentir una culpa, culpa que sus compañeros insistía no debía sentir. Pero no, eran mentiras sus palabras, claro que debía tenerla.


End file.
